Question: Michael starts counting at 35, and he counts by threes. If 35 is the 1st number that Michael counts. what is the 8th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $35$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&35 + 3 \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&35 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 35 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&35 + (7\times3) \\ &= 35 + 21 \\ &= 56\end{align*}$